Little Blue Dot
by JokerCarnage5
Summary: A Nawn oneshot. Noah has a romantic moment with Dawn under the stars as he tells her about Voyager 1. Any review is welcome.


Little Blue Dot

A Nawn fanfic by JokerCarnage5

The stars & the moon illuminated in the dark blue night above the Total Drama Island. As usual Dawn was the last one outside. She was often out in the dusk, ironic considering her name, it was when a lot of her animal friends was awake. The raccoons, the opossums, the bats and a very maternal shrew. Dawn was not so worried about sleep deficiency, she wasn't awake more than most teenagers but Chris challengers took their toll on the usually spirited teenagers but she wasn't like them. Being out at night wasn't just a joy for her, she had work to do. She dragged a big plastic bag after her. In it she placed all kinds of scrap she found. Most of it was litter from Chris & his staff. There were no trash cans on the island so unless one had taken one with them there was no place to throw it.

Dawn went to the beach to look for more trash when she saw someone sitting on the dock of shame. It was Noah. His legs hanged off the edge and his head was tilted upwards. His back leaned back as always. She guessed he gazed the stars. She left her bag at a nearby tree and started moving in from behind, studying his aura. It was very different this night. She could easily detect wonder, happiness & love.

Love wasn't anything special, a lot of people feel it every day, and it is what they ultimately do with it that matters. The naïve part of her mind hoped that his love was for her. She had had a crush on him for so long now that it almost embarrassed her. She could look at his aura for long periods of time. Noah was well known for his wits and sarcasm, using it as a fist to silence opposition but Dawn saw throe it. He was actually very sensitive and fun-loving but he rarely showed it. Within him she could see the struggle between nature & nurture.

Still, his aura didn't tell her who he was in love with. The conversations they had had was uneven. Sometimes he clearly enjoyed her company as they talked for hours about classic literature, animal protection programs and the other competitors (and she knew he listened) but other times she clearly annoyed him. At those moments Noah had called her nicknames. Latest was fortune cocky since according to him she was about as full of ridiculous advice. It all depended on what mood Noah was in. At best he probably considered her a friend and if he wanted her friendship she would give it to him but she still daydreamed of more.

"Hey Noah." She greeted once she was close enough.

Noah turned his face at her and replied. "Hey Dawn." He smiled at her. She took it as a good sign and sat down next to him.

"Are you star gazing?" She asked.

"Hmm, not exactly." The bookworm replied. He once again looked up at the sky, his aura & eyes brimming with wonder. "Have you ever heard of Voyager 1?"

Dawn searched her memory for a moment. "No I haven't. What is it?"

"It's a space probe. NASA launched it into space exactly 43 years ago today. Its purpose is to collect data and report it back to earth." He paused to look at her to make sure what he said sunk in. He could tell she was interested. "I read a book about it." He explained and returned looking up.

"When the probe was about 4 billion miles away from earth it turned around and took a picture of earth and do you know what?" It wasn't really a question. "Earth was nothing but a tiny blue dot. In the middle of nowhere. A blurry pixel on the photo."

Dawn's eyes widen in interest. Noah's conversation starter was over yet she kept quiet, she wondered where he was going with this.

"It makes everything we do including this stupid game seem kind of meaningless." Noah stated. There were still a sense of wonder in his voice.

Dawn looked down at the water before deciding how to response. "That might be how you see it but I think it gives things even more purpose. That blue dot is all we got and we all live on it. I think that makes it important for us to take care of each other and the little world we live on." she tried not to sound offensive and really she felt no malice towards Noah's reflection on the subject.

"Yah, I guess I am just a gloomy cynic." Noah said, his voice only an inch harder.

Dawn stroked his arm with her hand, wanting to calm him. "There's nothing wrong with being a cynic Noah. It's actually something I like about you."

"Um thanks." Noah responded to the compliment before smiling again.

"Can I ask a question?" The moonchild asked.

"Sure."

"I couldn't help to noticed how happy you are tonight. How can you be happy with such nihilistic thoughts?" She carefully asked.

Noah chuckled a bit. "With risk of sounding narcissistic...I like the fact that I am even capable of reflecting on something like that when most people don't or even can't."

"I think people are more insightful than you think." Dawn mumbled but the bookworm heard her anyway.

"I know you are smarter than I first thought so you might be right about that." He replied.

The compliment made Dawn smile right at him and for a moment she could swear he was ogling her.

"Anyway..." Noah said and turned his attention back to the stars. He waited a bit before speaking again.

"More than just scientific instruments Voyager 1 also carried a golden disc carrying music, speeches & images of the human race for any alien being that would find it." The bookworm exclaimed with a mischievous smirk.

Dawn looked up at the sky above. "You think there are other beings, other civilisations out there?" She asked like a wondrous child.

"Hmm hard question. More than half of all the stars we see has their own star systems around them with an unknown number of planets so I would say it's rather likely."

Dawn didn't know anymore what interested her the most, the conversation or the conversationalist. Noah chuckled lightly.

"What?" The moonchild asked.

"Izzy once said she was abducted by aliens and brought into their UFO once, but that she managed to escape. As if she would flee her natural habitat." The brunette sarcastically exclaimed. He then looked at her with adoring eyes and a boyish smile. It made her want to smile to. Her cheeks turned red from her uncontrolled blush. From Noah's perspective it made her skin a beautiful shade of milk & roses.

"Do you want to know something else that was on that golden disc?" He asked with his eyes still fixed on the girl.

"No." She responded. Her cheeks almost itching from the blush.

The brunette laid a hand on her shoulder, making her instantly freeze. He moved his hand over her neck until he settled it on her cheek. His touch tickled her all the way to the back of her neck.

"The brain waves of a young woman in love." He spook in a smooth tone.

Dawn's mind was racing. How could she possible respond to that with his palm still on her cheek?

"That was very kind of the scientists to chare that with the aliens..." Her sentence became a whisper as Noah gently pulled her head closer.

Dawn could swear that she had no longer any control of her body, it was as if she was in a trance. Yet, she didn't want to move. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth opened as if she couldn't breathe anymore.

Noah pressed his lips against her. He didn't use his tong, he just let his lips tread over hers. His movements caused small pleasurable vibrations to spread across her face.

When Noah pulled apart he smiled warmly at her. Dawn thou was still in trance and her upper body slumbered to his chest. She snapped out of it but she didn't want to move, his body was very comfortable. She listened to his soothing heartbeat.

Noah noted that Dawn clutched her arms around her chest. She must be freezing he reasoned. He tenderly wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed her closer to him so that she could share his body heat in the increasingly colder night air. He smiled down at her.

He had been in love with Dawn for such a long time now, even if it had taken him a while to figure it out. Her beauty was like something out of a fairy tale. She was wise beyond her years and just like him she most could appreciate tranquillity. He was even a bit jealous of the kindness she was capable of showing. Most people were weirded out of her genuine concern for their problems and her strange abilities, not that he blamed them she was pretty weird, but she didn't care what they thought of her. In a way she was even more like him then he was. She was so strong in a real way.

He slightly tightened his grip of her. He then placed a feather light kiss on her forehead before looking up at the stars and for once there was no where he would rather be than on this tiny blue dot.

THE END.


End file.
